


January 23, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're not ticked off about your sermon papers being flushed down the toilet as a joke any longer?'' Supergirl asked.





	January 23, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're not ticked off about your sermon papers being flushed down the toilet as a joke any longer?'' Supergirl asked when Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to knock a Smallville villain down before he scowled at her.

THE END


End file.
